


Let's Go For a Skate

by popfly



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://listedheart.tumblr.com/post/64574783617/puckling-listedheart-this-looks-like-a">puckling and listedheart's genius interpretation of the "Hey bud, let's go for a skate" commercial</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go For a Skate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/gifts).



> Written for [Lacey's birthday tumblr](lacey-em-up.tumblr.com). She insisted I put it on AO3 so here it is.

It’s a totally normal night. Off day, hanging out at home, chicken and brown rice, normal. They’re playing video games, planted in their recliners in front of the television. Jordan’s wearing grey sweatpants, an old pair with a hole in the inseam, high up on his thigh. His feet are bare. Taylor’s wearing his old man slippers, the scruffy looking loafers with the fuzzy lining that make shuffling noises on the carpet when he gets up to go into the kitchen.

He fills two glasses with water and brings them back, and Jordan takes his, smiles at the three ice cubes Taylor’s put in his because Jordan loves his water super cold, and then his throat closes up completely.

It probably shouldn’t be so shocking, the realization that he’s 100%, without a doubt, in fucking love with Taylor Hall. And yet.

He coughs, choking as he tries to suck in a breath, and Taylor frowns over at him, reaches out to thump him a little on the back.

"You alright, bud?" he asks, and even his dumb voice, the weird inflection on the bud, and the sharpness of his knuckles on Jordan’s spine, Jordan loves those things. He loves all the things. Holy fuck, he’s in love with Hallsy.

"Uh, yeah," he says, or croaks really, because he’s still coughing a little. "I’m good."

Taylor gives his back another whack for good measure, then picks up his controller. Jordan gulps water, tries to breath, and unpauses their game.

*****

There is literally no one he can talk to about this without getting laughed at, because he’s starting to think that he’s the last person - other than maybe Hallsy - to have figured this out. So he muddles through it mostly on his own, and Taylor definitely notices he’s being weird.

For one thing he spends more awake time in his room than he ever has in the years they’ve been living together. For another he turns Taylor down when he stands in the doorway jingling his keys and asking if Jordan wants to go shopping with him. He thinks Taylor’s going to crack and say something when Jordan begs off of playing video games with him on an off day, but he just furrows his eyebrows, face dejected, and closes Jordan’s bedroom door behind him.

He’s not sure what his problem is, really. Sure, being in love with a guy is new. He’s experimented before; he’s a hockey player, and if any guy in the NHL tells you he hasn’t had his hand on at least one other dude’s dick before he is lying to you. Road trips can be lonely okay, and friends can always help each other out. But he’s never had feelings for any of them, beyond being pals and liking orgasms. Pals and orgasms are easy. Love is a whole ‘nother story.

*****

The breaking point comes a few days later, when Taylor knocks - actually legitimately knocks, for the first time ever - on Jordan’s door before pushing it open just enough to stick his head inside.

"I’m going for a skate," he says, which is odd enough without the guarded look on his face. Taylor never looks guarded, he’s the most open person Jordan knows. It makes Jordan’s stomach hurt, a little, like his insides are bruised.

It’s an off day, and they have a late practice the next morning, but skating isn’t something they do for fun during the season. Jordan must hesitate for too long, wondering what the deal is, because Taylor nods once, resigned almost, and ducks back out of the room without waiting for an answer.

If they were in a movie Jordan would leap off the bed and chase after him, he’s sure. But they’re not in a movie, and Jordan’s legs are bare under his comforter, and it’s freezing outside. Chasing is not practical. Instead he calmly flips the covers back, steps into the jeans he’d left laying on the floor, and gathers up warm socks and outerwear.

Then he chases after Taylor.

*****

Jordan doesn’t even bother to drive by the outdoor rink. That’s where Jordan would be if this was a movie, because it’s way more romantic to make a big declaration of love outside, apparently. And first kisses are made better by layers of knits and red cheeks. Jordan could think something about the contrast of the cold air and Taylor’s warm mouth; he’s seen enough movies, he knows how it would play it out.

But again, not a movie. So Jordan goes to the local rec center rink instead, heart galloping when he sees Taylor’s truck in the nearly empty parking lot.

There’s a speed skating track with a couple of small sheets in the center, for bar leagues and pickup games, and Taylor’s on one of them, shooting pucks at a worn-out net, face grim even from a distance. Jordan laces up his skates, watching the set of Taylor’s shoulders as he swings his stick, and then clomps over the rubberized flooring to the gate in the boards.

Taylor doesn’t notice Jordan until he almost hits him with a slapshot gone wide, and then he jerks his head back, gaping.

"Ebby," he says, and Jordan’s heard the nickname a thousand, a million times, but for some reason it lodges behind his ribs, becomes a tender, aching weight in his chest.

"Hallsy," Jordan says back, and Taylor’s face looks lighter at that, like he can hear something in Jordan’s voice that is giving him hope.

"Are you done being mad at me?"

"I wasn’t mad at you. I was just figuring some stuff out."

Taylor tilts his head, and Jordan moves closer. He wishes they were alone, or somewhere no one knew them. 

"Figure it out then, eh?" 

"I’m in love with you," Jordan says, and Taylor doesn’t look surprised at all. Of course.

"You couldn’t tell me that at home?"

Jordan laughs, and Taylor finally cracks a smile.

"Probably should have," Jordan says. They watch each other for a little longer, Taylor’s face wide open and pleased, Jordan’s face flushing. "Let’s go skate."

"Fuck that," Taylor says, and reaches out to get a fist around the lapel of Jordan’s jacket. "Let’s go home."


End file.
